1000 Ways To Say No
by ReallyTheBiggestHarryPotterFan
Summary: James is sure that Lily Evans has 1000 ways to say no, but he's going to pester her until he get's the 'yes' he knows he deserves. Everyway James asked Lily out from third year to seventh.
1. Chapter 1: Third Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"James, it's nothing to worry about! I'm sure she'll say yes!" Sirius Black assured his best friend, James Potter, who was about to ask out his current crush, Lilly Evans. James was nervously clutching a bouquet of roses.

"Are you sure? Because we haven't really spoken much, except for that time on the train in first year, and that's not the most pleasant memory to leave in her mind!" James cried. It was partially true, since they were both Gryffindor, they had spoken occasionally.

"That was nearly three years ago! Now go and ask her out, or do you want me to do it for you?" Sirius said with a grin, then shoved James in the direction of the redhead who was sitting by herself in the library. James swallowed. He hid the roses behind his back.

"Hey, Evans, can I ask you something?" James said tentatively. Startled out of her studying, Lilly looked up.

"I was just wondering… Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" he said with a bit of a blush, but mostly confident as he held out the roses. Lilly looked a bit annoyed.

"Oh ha ha Potter, good joke," she said sarcastically.

"No, it wasn't a joke Evans, I was really asking," he said quickly.

Now Lilly looked a bit awkward.

"Sorry Potter, I have plans for Saturday," she said, not unkindly.

"Oh. It's ok," James said, trying to remain cool, "hope you have a nice time Evans," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Potter,"

"Well… bye"

"So how did it go?" Sirius asked once James came back.

"I knew she would say no! I just knew it!" James said dejectedly.

"Awww, come on, there's always other Hogsmeade trips!"

"I know, I know,"

James decided to ask Marlene McKinnon to Hogsmeade, and he had an ok time, but he promised himself that Lilly would say yes eventually. Eventually.


	2. Chapter 2: Third Year 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Sirius, how do you know she'll say yes this time? Maybe she just said she was busy as an excuse! Maybe she hates me!" James cried.

"Trust me mate, maybe she really_ was _busy. She'll say yes," Sirius reassured him.

"Hey, Evans? I know you were busy the last trip but do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me this time?" James asked, trying to remain cool.

"Oh, um, I… I… already have plans, sorry," she said, avoiding eye contact.

"It's…It's okay," James said, mortified.

"Sirius! She really doesn't want to go! She must think I'm so stupid!" James wailed as he flopped onto the bed in his dorm.

"Maybe she doesn't like Hogsmeade," Sirius said, trying to reason with him.

"What third year doesn't like Hogsmeade?"

"Maybe she's embarrassed to be seen in Hogsmeade with a date,"

"Maybe you're right… do you think she likes picnics?

"Who doesn't?


	3. Chapter 3: Third Year 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Sirius, what if it isn't Hogsmeade she doesn't like? What if it's me?" James fretted.

"James, I'm sure Evans will want to go for a picnic with you! Picnics are fun! Even if she doesn't like you, she'll come for the picnic!"

"Gee, thanks for making me feel _so _much better"

"What are mates for?

"Hey, Evans? I was wondering, since you don't like Hogsmeade, do you want to go on a picnic? It'll be fun!"

"I've, er, got a lot of… studying to catch up on. Sorry Potter," she said, looking a little shifty.

"Oh… it's ok… I'll just ask someone else," he said, feeling extremely awkward.

"Sirius, I _knew _it wasn't Hogsmeade she didn't like! It's me! She hates me!"

"Now, I'm sure she doesn't _hate_ you…"

"But you said that everyone likes picnics! Now what am I going to do?"

"I think I have an idea…"


	4. Chapter 4: Third Year 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

James was very nervous entering the Great Hall for lunch. She just had to say yes this time, right? He certainly hoped so.

"Um, Evans? I have something I need to say," he posed it like a question.

"Yes, Potter?" she said, a little impatient.

James cleared his throat

"_Evans, will you please go out with me?_

_I really, really want to take you out, can't you see?_

_You are so pretty, with hair of red and lovely eyes of green._

_If you say yes, on our date I will treat you like a queen!_

_So please go out with me!" _he sang.

Lilly was blushing so hard that her cheeks were nearly as red as her hair.

"I… can't, I'm busy on that day,"

"You don't even know what day it was!"

"I'm sorry Potter, no,"

"I told you your idea was stupid! Now the whole school thinks I'm an idiot!" James cried at Sirius, "Can you ask her why she won't say yes?"

"Fine, but only because I'm an _absolutely amazing_ person."


	5. Chapter 5: Third Year 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"She say's you seem okay, but you know that Snivvelous guy? He's one of her best friends and she doesn't like it when we're mean to him," Sirius told his best mate, James.

"Why is _he _one of her best friends? She's so amazing, and he's so… Snivvelous! Oh, by the way, it's quidditch tryouts tomorrow! You gonna go?"

"'Course. Trying for Beater, you?"

"Chaser. Maybe if I get on the team Lilly will want to date me!"

"Maybe…"

James was very excited for tryouts. He and Sirius made their way down to the pitch. Almost the whole of Gryffindor was watching the tryouts. James thought he did pretty well, but the people on the team were only going to be announced in a day or two.

"Hey, Evans!" he called.

"What, Potter?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Hogsmeade?" the next trip is next weekend,"

"No, Potter."


	6. Chapter 6: Third Year 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

A few days later the results were posted. James and Sirius both made the reserve team, and were very happy.

"Sirius, how am I going to deal with this Lilly thing?" James asked.

"Wait, I just got an idea! What if you leave a chocolate next to her bed with a note? Everybody likes chocolate!"

"Yeah, I guess…"

When Lilly got up to her dorm, she found a small pile of chocolate frogs and a note. From James Potter. Would this boy ever give up? She sighed. She might as well eat the chocolate frogs while sending a reply note (_No, Potter. P.S thanks for the frogs - Lilly). _

"Sirius! I can see her owl coming in with a note!"

"What does it say?"

James just shook his head and sighed sadly.

"She said no, _and _she ate the last of my chocolate frogs!"

**AN: I know it's been a long time since I posted a chapter, sorry! I had exams and then went on a holiday, but no excuses. The next chapters will be up much quicker.**


	7. Chapter 7: Third Year 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

James was desperate. It had been a month since he had started asking Lilly out, and she STILL wouldn't say yes. Maybe a change of tactics... He would play the extremely cool route.  
"Hey Evans, babe, wanna go out on Saturday?" James said, looking (in his oppinion) extremely cool and suave.  
"Potter, PLEASE stop asking me out. I really don't want to, okay," she said, squishing James's ego for a second.  
"Okay, I'll, um, just be going. Bye," he said, then ran away. How long would it take?

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviews :) If anyone has an idea for how James should ask out Lilly next, just leave it in the comments. Same with any constructive critisism**


	8. Chapter 8: Third Year 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

James was staring at the night sky. Any minute now his plan would take effect. Suddenly, fireworks burst into the sky and spelt the words: LILY EVANS WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? Then faded away. A minute later more fireworks erupted, spelling out one word: NO.

James sighed. Lily was one hard nut to crack, but that just made him like her even more.

**AN: I know, short chapter. This chapter was sort of a spin-off of ideas that EbonyIvory and a guest sent in, thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Third Year 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Please go out with me? Please please please!"

"Begging is NOT attractive, Potter. No."

**AN: Another short chapter, tee hee!**


	10. Chapter 10: Third Year 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"I heard you liked bad boys, Evans,"

"Whoever told you that was lying, Potter,"

"So… I did my homework yesterday, go out with me?"

"Doing your homework once isn't enough to get me to say yes,"

"I did it today, too!"

"No, Potter."

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviews! Any ideas for ways that James can ask Lily out are welcome :).**


	11. Chapter 11: Third Year 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Why does she hate me? Why won't she go out with me? WHY AM I SUCH A FAILURE AT LIFE?" James asked Sirius.

"Maybe she doesn't like boys in general," Sirius said, though he thought this unlikely as Lily had gone to Hogsmeade with John Corner two weeks ago, not that he was going to mention it to James.

"If _you _ask her out and she says no, then I'll know and stop asking,"

"But… _I_ don't want to date Evans! She's nice and all, but not my type,"

"Please?" James said, and looked t him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine… I'll do it, but you owe me big time!"

"Hey, Lily, do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Sirius asked. Lily looked a little startled.

"Um, sure, see you then,"

"Oh… this is awkward."

**AN: The idea for this chapter was sent in by MLMockingjay, thanks so much! Any ideas, you know the drill ;) **


	12. Chapter 12: Third Year 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

_Don't mess it up this time, _James thought, on the way to asking Lily out. Again. Okay, there she was, in the common room with her friends. James stood on his chair, and began to sing a song with the tune of _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._

"Lily, Lily, Beauty Queen,

Why is it just to me that you're mean?

I want you to be my girlfriend.

Flowers and chocolates, I will send.

So please just let me try

Talk to you, without you saying 'Goodbye', James sang, aware that the whole common room was staring at him. Lily just glared at him and ran up to her dorm.

Oh well.

**AN: I know that it's been nearly a month since I posted, I'm sorry!**


	13. Chapter 13: Third Year 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

James was getting desperate. The end of the year was only a week away, and Lily still hadn't agreed to go out with him! He just needed something with a bit more... subtlety. Either that or more pizzazz, he wasn't sure which. Maybe... no, she wouldn't like that. Or... no, she would hate that. Or... yes! That was it! The perfect combination of a prank and a proposal. Teeheehee, wait 'till Sirius heard about this...

Lily was sitting at dinner with her friends, halfway through a bowl of soup, when she saw three owls flying towards her with a pink cake suspended underneath them. They carefully lay the cake down next to her soup bowl. On it, written messily in even brighter pink icing, where the words: _Lily, will_ _you go out with me? xxx J.P_

She saw James staring at her from a little way down the table. She gave him a slight frown, and shook her head. Much to her surprise, he grinned, and indicated she should look at the cake. When she did, it had swollen to double its original size. Knowing what was about to happen, Lily tried to duck, but was too late. The cake exploded (mostly on her, though everyone got some) in a shower of confetti and half-cooked cake batter smeared with icing. Potter must have made the cake himself, but let the house elves make it look better. Though you could not see her face through the mess, everyone staring (and this was most of Hogwarts) knew that Lily Evans' face had gone a furious red.

"_POTTER!"_

**AN: Sorry, I know I haven't posted in a long time, but I have been really busy with school work Okay, that's a bit of a lie, but I have been really busy! Any comments are welcome :) also, I have a question for you. In the books, we all know that Harry was a slightly short guy, and he was the same height as James, but James is usually described as being tall in fanfiction, so I'm wondering if it's because people just like tall guys more or if I'm missing something on the height difference between them? **


End file.
